


Needs: Desires

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-06
Updated: 2003-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Jayne wants to make Simon suffer. ,)





	Needs: Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Needs: Desires

## Needs: Desires

### by Cyndy

Pairing: Simon/Jayne  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I wish they were mine, but they're not. Archive: If ya wanna  
Feedback: I'd love to hear from ya 

* * *

Desires 

Simon went to Jayne's temporary room in the passenger dorm; he had to check on the mercenary's stitches, but he also had to prove to himself that he was stronger than his desires. He knocked on the door and waited. He knocked again and wondered where Jayne could have taken off to so early in the morning. Maybe he's still asleep, Simon thought. If I could slip in and check his wound without having to talk to him, that would be easier. 

He slid the door back silently and saw Jayne lying on his back in bed. He appeared to be naked, with just a sheet covering his hips. One arm was behind his head, while the other lay across his stomach. Simon took in a sharp breath; this was going to be more difficult than he thought. 

He approached the bed cautiously and with just two fingers pulled the sheet away enough to pull back one corner of the bandage. The stitches were fine, but as he put the bandage back in place Jayne twitched and the arm that lay across his stomach fell to his side, brushing against Simon's thigh. 

Simon gasped quietly and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

After the door closed, Jayne smiled, "Like shootin' fish in a barrel." 

* * *

Jayne entered the kitchen and saw Mal, Simon and River sitting at the table. Perfect, he thought. He put his hand on the back of his neck and started rubbing while twisting his head from left to right. 

"You alright?" Mal asked. 

"Nah," Jayne growled, "I got a stiff neck from that gorram bed." 

"After you eat have the doc look you over." 

Simon looked up at Jayne in shock. 

Mal turned to Simon, "That's not gonna be a problem for you, is it?" 

"No, of course not." Simon went back to his food thinking that today was probably going to be the worst day of his life. 

* * *

Simon hadn't been in the infirmary long when Jayne showed up. Without waiting to be told the large man slowly pulled his shirt off, emphasizing each movement to show the action of his muscles. He then crossed in front of Simon and sat on the examining table. 

"Well doc," he said, "are ya just gonna stand there or are ya gonna do something about my neck?" 

Simon suddenly sprung into action, "Of course," he said as he walked over to stand behind Jayne. "Where does it hurt?" 

"Right along here." Jayne answered as he ran a finger slowly down the muscle running down the back of his neck and into his shoulder. 

Simon felt himself tremble as he watched the strong hand glide over taut muscles. Thankful he was standing behind Jayne, Simon closed his eyes momentarily and tried to regain his focus. 

"And how long have you had this pain?" Simon asked. 

"I told ya at breakfast I woke up with it." Jayne snarled. 

"Right, sorry." Simon knew the moment had come and he would actually have to touch Jayne. Reaching up with both hands he tentatively manipulated Jayne's head. "Does this hurt?" 

"Yeah," Jayne hissed, "why else would I be here?" Except maybe to see you squirm, Jayne thought. He knew he was getting to Simon, knew by the way the doctor avoided touching him. 

Stepping back Simon said, "Warm compresses might help, and you might try massaging the area." 

"Massaging?" Jayne said trying to act like he didn't understand. 

"Yeah, you know," Simon stated, "rub it." 

"I know what massage means, doc," Jayne growled, "but it hurts to touch it." 

"Well just don't press down that hard." 

An evil grin appeared on Jayne's face, "Hard's the only way I know how to be." 

Simon felt a strong ache in his groin, he felt lightheaded. Probably, he thought, because the blood from his head was rushing somewhere else. 

Jayne wasn't done quite yet; "Can you show me how to rub it?" 

Simon wanted to flee. This had to be some sort of nightmare. Stepping forward, he placed the tips of his fingers on the affected muscle and gently began to massage the length of it. 

Jayne made a deep guttural sound in his throat and stretched his neck. "Mmm...that feels good, doc. You got good hands." 

Simon's breath caught in his throat and Jayne knew he had succeeded. Without any warning he hopped off the table. "That's just what I needed." He said as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Thanks, doc." And he strolled out the door leaving Simon barely able to stand. 

* * *

All day Simon found himself bumping into Jayne, literally. Jayne seemed to be in a hurry, because he was constantly brushing past Simon in hallways, on stairs. At lunch, Jayne couldn't wait for Simon to finish dishing out his food so he slid behind him to grab a bowl. Simon had felt the handle of Jayne's gun slide across his ass. 

As Jayne sat down to eat his lunch, he chuckled to himself. He looked over to see Simon flushed and distracted. At this rate, Jayne thought, Simon would be as crazy as his sister by the end of the day. 

* * *

Simon decided to spend the rest of the day in the infirmary reorganizing the shelves he had just organized. As he stretched to put a container on the top shelf, he felt someone come up close behind him. 

"Lemme help ya with that, doc." Jayne said, as he took the object from Simon's hand and reached over him to place it on the shelf. But when he was done, he didn't step back, instead he asked, "Anything else need to go up here?" 

"No...no, that's it." Simon stammered. 

Jayne stepped back to look at the shelves. "Didn'cha do this yesterday?" 

"I...I ...found that it wasn't really...convenient that way, so I..." He trailed off looking confused, "What do you want Jayne?" 

"Oh, Mal just sent me down to tell ya to check my stitches." Jayne lied as he lifted his shirt. 

Simon gave a quick glance, "They look fine, but let me put a fresh bandage on for you." 

When Simon was done, Jayne looked seriously at Simon. "So you'll tell Mal I'm following your orders?" Jayne forced himself to keep a stern face as he added, "Cause I'll do whatever ya tell me to do." Unable to hold his laughter much longer, he turned and left. 

In his room, he grabbed the pillow from the bed and used it to muffle the sound of his laughter. The image of Simon's face as he said that was priceless. Simon had stood staring at him, eyes glazed over, jaw dropped, face white as a sheet. 

* * *

Simon and River entered the kitchen to find that the only two seats left at the table were two on the left side of Jayne. Normally he would keep River as far from Jayne as possible, especially when knives and forks were involved, but he really didn't think he could take anymore. He pulled out the chair beside Jayne and guided River into it, then took the seat to her left. 

Kaylee, at the end of the table near Simon, immediately struck up a conversation with him. Jayne noticed how Kaylee had to work hard to keep the doctor's attention and he smiled, knowing that his plan was working so well. 

River turned to Jayne and giggled, "The strategies in chess are difficult for some," she said looking him in the eye, "best not play if you aren't prepared to lose." Then she turned back to her dinner leaving Jayne with a confused scowl on his face. 

* * *

That evening Jayne lay on his bed thinking that tonight he would give Simon the shock of his life. He knew that after tonight Simon would be too embarrassed to ever look at him again, let alone stare. He almost couldn't wait until later. He wanted to see the look on Simon's face. 

* * *

Jayne heard Simon in the hall outside his room trying to get River to bed and he began to prepare. He dimmed the lights and lay on his bed naked. It never took much to make himself hard, at the mere touch of his hand his shaft expanded and he began to slowly stroke it. His mind was blank as he felt the pressure of his hand exciting him more and more. He lost himself in the feeling of his throbbing cock. Lost so deeply that he didn't hear the knock and was surprised when the door slid open. 

He meant to yell at Simon and give him a good scare, but when he saw the lust in Simon's eyes he started stroking himself faster. He wished he could turn away, but Simon's face held him and his excitement rose. 

Simon stood in the doorway in shock. He had come to check on Jayne as usual, knocked and thought he heard Jayne's usual grunt in reply, but he knew he had been mistaken. Now he just stood there, paralyzed, mesmerized by the large hand working furiously, the breaths coming quickly. He knew he should leave, but part of him also knew that Jayne had seen him enter, yet had not stopped. 

Jayne felt the intensity building to a peak; he had never been so hot before. Having Simon standing there, watching him, wanting him, added to his own lust. He threw his head back as his back arched and he came in hard pounding convulsions. He thought the spasms would never stop. He slowly regained his focus and turned toward Simon, their eyes locked and they stared at each other until Simon softly said, "I'll check on you in the morning." He turned and left. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Cyndy


End file.
